Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures Chronicles 2
After the Series has ended as well as The first Adventures Chronicles and after the death for Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are about to have there very first double wedding together. Meanwhile during there Wedding, The Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy, Zuzu Moon, Darla Dimple, The Jeannie Girls, Rothbart, Prince John, Prince Zuko, Dr. Facilier, Maleficent, Jafar, Rasputin, Hades, The Evil Queen, Professor Quirrell, The Troll, Mok, The Masked Mutant and all the rest of there old enemies had came to the wedding to crush it and told them that they will pay for all of this and that Lord Voldemort will return and that they will get a powerful curse and have there revenge. One day Professor Dumbledore had told Judy Robinson and Don West about it and said that he had predict that there baby will be the Miarcle Child and will save them on his 15th Birthday he will break the curse and help destroy the villains once and for all. Now that curse is lifted as The Villains want they spread it throught out Hogwarts and had taken them to the future and that way once they get there, the curse will destroy there memories and won't remember who they are exept the villains and finally Voldemort had returned. So Hunter must find a way to break the curse before Voldemort has a chance to get rid of him. Season 1: Episodes Episode 1: Flight into the Future Episode 2: Muggle vs. Wizard Episode 3: The Awakening Spell Episode 4: The Great Deal Episode 5: The House Elf Episode 6: The Sign of Ture Love Episode 7: Burning Love Episode 8: The Election Episode 9: The Kidnapper Episode 10: Face to Face Episode 11: The Mystery of The Elder Wand Episode 12: The Mistake Episode 13: The Curse of the Black Cat Episode 14: The Choice Episode 15: The Price of Magic Episode 16: The Edvidence Episode 17: The Ruby Slippers Episode 18: The Origins of Lord Voldemort Episode 19: Oh My Dear, Dear Little Brother Episode 20: The Stranger Episode 21: The End of the Universe: Part 1 Episode 22: The End of the Universe: Part 2 Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures Chronicles 2: Heroes and Villains *Hunter West *Harry Potter /Daniel Radcliffe *Ron Weasley /Rupert Grint *Hermione Granger /Emma Watson *Ginny Weasley /Bonnie Wright *Dylan (Me) /Dylan Cardoni *Penny Robinson /Angela Cartwright *Major Don West /Mark Goddard *Judy Robinson /Martha Kristen *Dr. Zachary Smith /Dr. Jonathan Harris *Lord Voldemort /Mayor Riddle *The Masked Mutant /Mr. Silver *Maureen Robinson /June Lockhart *Prince Zuko /Sheriff James F. Fire *Rebecca Harper /Zoe Belkin *Noah Jackson /Justin Kelly *Wilder Wilder /Munro Chambers *Michael Davies /Demetrius Joyette *Amanda Pierce /Vanessa Morgan *Snickers Cat /Snickers *Lucius Malfoy /Jason Issacs *Darla Dimple /Shirley Temple *Will Robinson /Bill Mumy *Luna Lovegood /Luna *Professor McGonagall /Professor Maggie Smith *Prince John /Mr. Coins *Rothbart /Mr. Jack Palance *Prince Dastan /Jake Gyllenhaal *Princess Tamina /Gemma Arterton *Nizam /Mr. Kingsley *Jafar /Mr. Freeman *Mickey Mouse /Wayne *Donald Duck /Tony *Goofy /Bill Farmer *Pete /Jim Cummings *The Whicked Witch of the West /Dame Margaret Hamilton *Tom Riddle Sr. *Evil Penny *The Jeannie Girls *Draco Malfoy *The Keeper *Fire Lord Ozai *Jeremiah Smith/Henry Jones *Zuzu Moon *Sam